


Lifestyles of the [not so] Rich & [not so] Famous

by xslytherclawx



Series: Cat Café Universe [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: In which Ilya Solokovsky, an actor living in St. Petersburg, realises that the figure skater his five-year-old daughter idolises looks an awful lot like him... and has the same last name as his first girlfriend.





	Lifestyles of the [not so] Rich & [not so] Famous

**Author's Note:**

> While reading the whole series isn't required to understand this, [Young and Hopeless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11578395) kind of is required reading. Like that, this title is also a play on a Good Charlotte song title because I literally can't think of better titles atm.  
> There's coding in here, so viewing this with the work skin on will give you the best result. Without it, it looks a bit weird, but still readable.

Although Ilya hadn’t done as much with his career as he’d hoped as a child, in 2018 he could hardly say that he was unhappy with how his life had turned out. He was working regularly, even if he was rarely getting more than secondary roles, he had a beautiful wife, and an adorable daughter. They lived together in an apartment in a nice part of St. Petersburg. Their living room window looked out onto the Neva.

Yes, Ilya was very happy.

So, when Susanna, his daughter, asked if he wanted to watch the Pyeongchang Olympics one blustery evening in February, he agreed easily enough. There was some figure skater Susya really liked, so he and Vera indulged her.

Ilya didn’t expect to feel such a sense of cold dread in his warm apartment, surrounded by his family, but when the announcers introduced Yuri Plisetsky for Team Russia, Ilya’s blood ran cold. Plisetsky wasn’t _that_ uncommon a surname. Maybe it was nothing. He probably wasn’t related to Sveta.

“That’s him!” Susya said.

Of course it was. The announcers emphasised the fact that Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t quite seventeen and had already medalled at two consecutive Grand Prix Finals and European Championships, so the expectations were pretty high.

When the camera panned to Yuri Plisetsky’s face, the cold dread turned to white hot panic.

He felt Vera shift beside him. Surely she saw it, too?

Ilya couldn’t help it; he googled the boy’s name. This couldn’t be coincidence…

He found a Wikipedia page, which wasn’t all that surprising if the boy was an Olympic figure skater. He clicked on the link.

[](http://imgur.com/okco8T7.png) **Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky** (born 1 March 2001 in Moscow) is a Russian figure skater. He has stated that he was raised by his grandfather, Nikolai, and his grandmother, Dayana, in Moscow, but that he moved to St. Petersburg in 2011 to train under coach Yakov Feltsman. [1],[2] Plisetsky is Jewish, and has stated that he celebrates Passover and the High Holy Days with his grandfather in Moscow.[3] Plisetsky often uses his platform to raise awareness about endangered animals, notably the Siberian Tiger.[4] He won gold at the Grand Prix Final during his senior debut in the 2016-17 figure skating season, and went on to win another gold at the European Championships later that same season. He will be representing Russia at the Pyeongchang 2018 Winter Olympics.[5]  
  
---  
  
Shit, shit, shit. Ilya googled “Yuri Plisetsky family”.

**Exclusive Interview with GPF Gold Medalist Yuri Plisetsky**

_(continued from page one)_  
[](http://imgur.com/jzXFH3q.png)

_Yuri Nikolayevich during his exhibition skate after winning gold at the GPF in Barcelona_

  
**EVGENIA PETROVNA IVANOVA:** Yuri Nikolayevich, you’ve always been very quiet about your family life.  
**YURI NIKOLAYEVICH PLISETSKY:** Yes.  
**EVGENIA PETROVNA IVANOVA:** Would you be willing to tell us anything about your family that you haven’t stated publicly before?  
**YURI NIKOLAYEVICH** **PLISETSKY:** There isn’t much more to say. My grandparents raised me in Moscow. They sacrificed a lot so that I could pursue my dream. My short program this year – choreographed by Victor Nikiforov – was an homage to my love and appreciation for my grandfather and everything he’s done for me.  
****EVGENIA PETROVNA IVANOVA** :** What about your parents?  
**YURI NIKOLAYEVICH** **PLISETSKY:** I’m not going to talk about my parents, and if you press, this interview will be over. I’d much rather talk about conservation efforts for the Siberian Tiger.  
  
---  
  
****There was, predictably, no more about Yuri Plisetsky's family in that article. So Ilya  found another article from December of the previous year. A year newer. Maybe this would have new information?

**Victor Alexeyevich Nikiforov: “Russia’s Podium Family”?**

[](http://imgur.com/bsdcHha.png) After winning silver at the Nagoya Grand Prix Finals, five-time World Champion and Olympic gold medalist Victor Alexeyevich Nikiforov shocked the world even more with his words. He referred to himself and the other two medalists, Japanese skater and Nikiforov’s fiancé and protégé Yuuri Katsuki (gold), and Russian teammate and previous GPF champion Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky (bronze), as ‘Russia’s podium family’. Like the rest of you, the staff of FIGURIST! was eager to get more info on these three champions, and the romance that has captivated the world! Here is our exclusive interview with the legendary skater.  
**FIGURIST!:** Victor Alexeyevich, may I first offer my congratulations again on your engagement? You must be very proud of your fiancé.  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH,** _(smiling)_ : Oh, absolutely. I couldn’t be prouder of my Yuuri.  
**FIGURIST!:** How does it feel to be defeated by your protégé?  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** It's absolutely wonderful. It's an honor, really. I love Yuuri, and I know just how hard he works. I have more than enough medals; it's more of a rush and challenge now to mentor the love of my life and watch him win.  
**FIGURIST!:** You said last year that you would be getting married after he got his gold medal at the Grand Prix Finals…  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** I did. And he did. But the season’s still going, so we’re focusing on training for the rest of our competitions. I want Yuuri to win Olympic gold, too.  
**FIGURIST!:** You seem confident in him, Victor Alexeyevich.  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** I’m always confident in my beloved Yuuri.  
**FIGURIST!:** You two really do have what appears to be a wonderful relationship. We from FIGURIST! wish you all the best.  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** Thank you.  
**FIGURIST!:** You’re welcome. Now, you’ve attracted quite a bit of attention with your comment at the GPF this year.  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** Which one?  
**FIGURIST!:** I have the direct quote, “It was unbelievable to have my family on the platform with me. Of course, Yuuri and Yurio” – that being Katsuki and Plisetsky, respectively – “and I are Russia’s podium family. Yurio is like a son to us; he lives with Yuuri and I, and we even spend most Friday nights watching Disney movies, like any other family.”  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** Ah, yes, that one. That did attract quite a bit of attention.  
**FIGURIST!:** Do you have any further comment?  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** Of course, I don’t expect Yuuri to give up his nationality when we marry; he’s Japanese, and we intend on splitting our time between Hasetsu and St. Petersburg. But in the moment… “Russia’s podium family” has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?  
**FIGURIST!:** Yuri Nikolayevich seemed quite upset about your statement.  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** He was more embarrassed than anything. He’s a teenager. And while Yuuri and I do view him as a son, we would never do anything to damage his relationship with his grandfather. Nikolai Melsovich is a man who I respect greatly.    
**FIGURIST!:** Are children already something you’re discussing with Mr. Katsuki?  
**VICTOR ALEXEYEVICH:** Let us get married first, at least. We’ve discussed it, and we’ve decided to wait until after we get married to go about trying to have children. Yuuri is only twenty-five, after all. We want to have a few wild vacations on our own without having to worry about children quite yet.   
  
---  
  
“Papa!” Susya exclaimed, tugging on his arm. “What did you think? He’s really cool! I wanna be like him! I wanna learn how to skate!”

Ilya quickly cleared his throat. “Yes, Susya, I saw! He’s… very talented!”

Ilya hadn’t seen much of the performance, if he were honest, but he wanted to encourage his daughter. Fortunately, Vera caught his discomfort and scooped Susanna up.

“It’s your bedtime,” Vera chided. “Say goodnight to Papa.”

Susya reached for him, and he ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he said.

“Goodnight, Papa!”

Vera carried Susanna off to her room, and Ilya went back to researching Yuri Plisetsky. When Vera returned twenty minutes later, Ilya was still on his phone.

“Lyusya,” she said. “What has gotten into you?”

He sighed and beckoned her to sit down next to him. “When we’ve talked about past relationships… I told you about Sveta, right?”

Vera nodded. “She was your first girlfriend.”

How did he say this? He looked up at Vera and met her warm brown eyes. She looked concerned. “Her last name was Plisetskaya, and we broke up… about eight and a half months before this figure skater was born.”

“But she would’ve told you…”

Ilya frowned. “When I left… I cut off all communication with her. It was my parents’ decision to move, and I thought a clean break would be best.”

“Ilya, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”

“Verushka, he’s the right age, he’s from Moscow, his patronymic is for his grandfather – who has the same name as Sveta’s father – and his grandmother had the same name as her mother, he’s Jewish, he apparently never talks about his parents, and he looks just like me.”

Vera sighed. “What are you going to do? Track down your girlfriend from eighteen years ago?”

“No, no,” Ilya said. “You’re right. Of course.”

If he spent the next day reading as much as he could on Yuri Plisetsky, trying to get in contact with Sveta (or at least Nikolai), he figured that Vera couldn’t blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> All images are official art or screencaps from the YOI wiki. I tried to get more variety in the positioning and such but I eventually just gave up.  
> Will we see Ilya again in the future?


End file.
